


can't get you out of my head

by playboinotcarti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst? I think, Confessions, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Parent Dracule Mihawk, Perona And Roronoa Zoro Are Siblings, Roronoa Zoro-centric, comfort? idk man, hopelessly in love, the rest of the crew are mentioned, zoro cant stop thinking about luffy, zoro is hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playboinotcarti/pseuds/playboinotcarti
Summary: he was unable to sleep, mind clouded with thoughts which obstructed his much needed rest. it was slightly overwhelming how much was bothering him in the current moment. all he wanted was to sleep but instead he was busied by pestering thoughts. it was one of the main reasons as to why he disliked sleeping alone, it left his mind to wander and delve into the topics which he preferred to avoid.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	can't get you out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> can't get you out of my head- johhny goth.

it was two in the morning. the sky was bleak; grey and threatening to rain at any moment. it was dark and depressing, zoro thought as he detached his eyes from the window, rolling over and shifting into a comfortable position. the weather made him feel even worse. he hated the cold, winter always made him feel shitty for whatever reason. 

he was unable to sleep, mind clouded with thoughts which obstructed his much needed rest. it was slightly overwhelming how much was bothering him in the current moment. all he wanted was to sleep but instead he was busied by pestering thoughts. it was one of the main reasons as to why he disliked sleeping alone, it left his mind to wander and delve into the topics which he preferred to avoid. 

the side of the bed he’d moved to was cold. he greatly wished he had someone to occupy the space. but then again, when he did have someone in his bed, they never stayed the night. call him an asshole but he wasn't hesitant to tell them to leave afterwards. well, there may have been a slight exception. 

zoro groaned loudly, expressing his displeasure. his eyes screwed shut, trying to ignore whatever had suddenly irritated him.

eventually, sleep came to him. 

x

another sleepless night. his eyes refused to stay shut, seemingly preferring staring up at the blank ceiling. this time, nothing was heavy on his mind which did bring him a sense of calm. a sleepless but tranquil night. 

he quickly found himself bored and so turned to his phone. he squinted at the sudden light, bringing the screen brightness down to the lowest it could be which he still found was not enough. 

all his friends were likely asleep so he opted to just aimlessly scroll through twitter. just as he'd begun to invest himself in reading a thread of an argument- it was very entertaining; strangers on the internet arguing- a notification popped up. 

**luffy**

r u awake??

**zoro**

why

**luffy**

bored

**zoro**

okay.

**zoro**

what does that have to do w me?

**luffy**

ur mean !!

**luffy**

facetime me :( 

**zoro**

no leave me alone

**luffy**

pls :(

zoro was very ready to begin the call with complaints, but he was met with a tired sheepish grin which caused the words to die on the tip of his tongue. “why're you even awake?” he asked instead. “can't sleep, duh.” “oi!” he growled, not particularly enjoying luffy's attitude. “sorry, sorry.” luffy apologised between soft laughter. 

the conversation between them was light, as it always was. it was so effortless, flowing with ease. despite luffy doing most of the talking, zoro was still enticed. it carried on until luffy's mouth stretched into a yawn and they said their goodnight’s. 

the sun began to pry through the window, light slipping through the thin cracks in the blinds. but he didn't mind and fell asleep with an unfamiliar ease. 

x

zoro had loved snow since he was a child. he wouldn't outright admit the excitement he felt surge throughout his body whenever it did snow. living in the city, everyone hated snow, they loathed it. snow, to them, meant it was harder to get to work, made it so everyone was sick; it was a nuisance to them. to zoro, it meant school was closed and he could curl up in his parent’s bed. they’d read him stories in their soft voices which he'd forgotten. despite the biting cold, his early faded memories of the snow were warm. 

he hated winter. hated the cold. hated the cold emptiness in he felt in his heart. his parents had died when he was young- too young- and the memories of them were scarce. but the ones which he could hazily recall were held close to his aching heart. 

he pulled the covers up until they rested against his cheek, just like his mother would. his eyes were heavy with fatigue yet they were forced open. from his bedroom window, he could see the snowflakes slowly fall. 

x

the wooden backboard of his bed was uncomfortable as he leaned against it to sit up. the laptop that rested on his thighs was hot and his legs had begun to grow numb. but he ignored it all, too immersed in the group facetime call he was on. 

“fuck the snow. it took me twice as long to get to work today because roads were blocked. do you know how strict that old man is about punctuality?” sanji complained. “my class was cancelled, again. and i have exams soon.” chopper’s voice was filled with anxiety. 

“you guys are boring, snow is so fun!” “you don't even like the cold, luffy.” nami commented. “yeah, but it's still fun!” luffy laughed aloud. “me n’ usopp made a snowman robot, it was so fuckin’ cool, you guys should've seen it!” usopp continued luffy's story, slightly more in depth. 

“zoro, you're not _lame_ like these guys, right? you like snow, don't you?” “i gotta side with luffy on this one, you guys are lame.” the cheers that followed his statement made him laugh. 

the conversations went on until everyone collectively agreed they were two seconds away from passing out of exhaustion. 

zoro slept well that night, he fell asleep almost the instant he snapped his laptop shut. 

x

the buildings which zoro viewed from his bedroom window were all coated in a thick blanket of snow. snowflakes danced through the air, twirling in the winds before gently settling down. 

“sick, we can have a snowman building competition this weekend.” luffy said as he entered the bedroom, attention on the world outside. zoro hummed and turned his head to face the younger. 

luffy had just gotten out of the shower and so his skin was slightly red and radiant from the intense heat of the water. he slipped into the warmth of the covers and made himself comfortable beside zoro. 

“if we do a snowball fight, you'll be on my team, won't you?” “every man for himself.” he responded which earned him a childish whine. “but zoro, i want _you_ on my team.” luffy tugged on zoro’s arm. just as he was about to speak up, a soft kiss was pressed onto his collar bone. it was followed by more which trailed up his neck and along his jaw. “please?” 

“fine. whatever, you're such a brat.” “i'm not a brat!” “carry on what you were just doing.” the older of the two instructed. “i thought you were too tired after the last rou—” “do you ever shut up? you talk too much, you're killing the mood.” 

luffy climbed on top of zoro. their faces were close yet luffy refused to close the gap between them. “you talk too little, so i guess we balance each other out.” “stop tryna sound smart, idiot,” the laugh which rang through the room made zoro’s heart flutter. it then did a small flip when their lips finally locked. 

x

he'd lost track of the time. but with a quick glance out of the window, he would guess it was around… fuck, he had absolutely no idea. it was later than 10pm, he knew for a fact, as they'd finished eating dinner around that time. ever since then, they'd binge watched shitty tv shows on netflix. 

of course, he hadn't wanted to watch reality tv, that was all his sister perona’s choice. but he wasn't particularly complaining. it was entertaining, he had to admit. and his father was hilarious. who knew mihawk would be so engaged in such shows? 

“christine is such a bitch!” perona clutched onto zoro’s arm. “i can’t believe she's your favourite.” “i like her because she's a bitch,” mihawk said. “at least she doesn't hide it.” he then added. zoro had to bite his lip to stifle a laugh. 

“oh my god, i hate him!” sharp manicured nails began to dig into his skin. those weapons on the tips on her fingers were dangerous. “kelly deserves better.” his dad stated matter of factly. “definitely, drew is such a dick.” zoro commented. 

his entire night was spent shouting at the screen with his family. things only got worse in the show but luckily, he'd replaced his arm in perona’s grip with a couch cushion. 

he didn't remember falling asleep but when he woke up, his entire body ached with regret. sleeping on a couch was not comfortable. a blanket had been thrown over his body, tucked right up to his cheek. 

the other two were in their beds. zoro’s old room became perona's shortly after he moved out. she claimed it was bigger and better which he didn't mind as he had his own apartment anyways. he still remembered the first time he came home with mihawk. he chose that room for the exact reasons that perona wanted it. and then when she joined their makeshift adoptive family, she was left with the much smaller one. 

his eyes stung slightly and he was unable to resist shutting them again. his dad would wake him up whenever breakfast was ready. 

x

even as the sky was interrupted by clouds, the moon was still brilliantly bright. the stars weren't especially noticeable but the moon shone for them, lighting up the sky. silver poured through zoro’s window and melted on luffy's skin. _he looks beautiful_ , zoro had thought to himself. his skin was so smooth and had a gentle glow which the moonlight only emphasised. there was a temptation to run his hands all over luffy's skin, mapping out each and every part of it which he almost gave into. almost. 

“full moon. it's pretty.” luffy breathed out. _you're prettier_ , he almost said. instead he chose to hum in agreement. 

x

why on earth was zoro, at almost one in the morning, dragged out of his apartment? his idiot friends wanted to have a snowball fight. at almost one in the morning. in the freezing cold. he momentarily questioned why he was even friends with them. 

his train of thought came to a very sudden end when he was hit by a compact ball of snow which broke upon impact. “franky!” he shouted in frustration. just as he began to scoop up snow, he heard the cries of luffy who’d been tackled to the ground by usopp. without hesitation, he threw the snowball at usopp. 

“oi, zoro! i didn’t even hit you!” “he's my teammate though.” he replied through a grin. usopp turned to face luffy. “you didn't say we were doing teams!” “...we're doing teams!” the bundle of never ending energy announced with a large smile. 

nami and robin were in the lead yet hadn't been hit a single time. maybe it was because sanji swore to take every hit for them, acting as their shield; ignoring his own teammate, usopp. (or maybe it was due to the fact that the redhead had threatened that anyone who even dared to aim at them would have to pay a hefty fine.)

eventually, they were out of energy, even luffy. it was winter and their clothes were damp, their hands numb and noses red. 

“but i live so far.” “you chose to have the fight here, you should've planned it out better.” “but—” luffy dropped to the floor dramatically mid sentence, hitting the snow with a thud. “i'm cold and tired and it's too far to go home.” “you can spend the night at my place.” zoro offered. 

“you're such a good friend.” usopp said while he helper luffy stand again. zoro almost felt embarrassed by how much it hurt. it was the truth though. they were just friends after all. 

the group separated and they were alone. luffy took zoro’s hand into his own. “my hands are cold.” “so are mine.” “i guess i just like holding your hand then.” 

the rest of the walk back to the apartment was partially in silence. he was too caught up in his thoughts to speak but neither of them seemed to mind the quiet. 

“do you mind if i take a shower?” luffy questioned while removing his coat. “no, i'll just take one after you.” “you can join me.” he couldn't refuse. 

x

the following night he spent as his dad's. in all honesty, he needed to talk to his sister. she was a good listener and often gave good advice. 

mihawk made no comment on the bruises scattered across his skin. he was able to cover the majority of them but the ones on his neck were exposed. 

“you have no shame at all, do you?” she asked, shifting in her seat at her desk. “i'm an adult.” he shrugged. he was laid across her bed, staring up at the ceiling while perona painted her nails a baby blue colour. 

“so, what's bothering you?” “one of my friends. i just—” the words got lost. “what, my big brother’s got a crush?” “not a crush.”

“let me guess; no matter what you do, your mind always drifts back to them, you just can't get them out of your head. it's always _them_.” “exactly.” “that's a crush brother dear.” 

“fuck.” zoro groaned. it was his fault, in a way. fucking the guy he liked while maintaining a friendship with him probably didn't make things any better. “it's not necessarily a bad thing. i know you, and you don't just like _anyone_ , it's obviously someone you're close to. don't be afraid to tell them, for all you know, they could reciprocate those feelings.” she was right, as usual. 

“you don't have to tell me but, who is it?” zoro thought about it for a minute before speaking up. “luffy.” “oh my god! you guys would be so cute. please tell him.” she jumped out of her seat, having finished her nails. “maybe. i'll think about it.”

x

knowing luffy's eccentric self, he would have no issue with coming over at three in the morning. 

“why'd you call? you don't normally call this late.” “sorry, did i wake you up?” “don't worry about it, i wasn't even asleep.” luffy made his way to zoro’s room, removing his shirt as he did so. 

before he could reach the bed, zoro grabbed him and pulled him close so their chests were pressed together. “i wanted to talk.” luffy looked up at him with bright eyes. “i just can't get you out of my head.” 

zoro was going to continue but he couldn't organise his thoughts which were all tangled and put them into coherent words. “i get what you mean. it's okay, i understand. i feel the same.” a wave of relief washed over him. 

when their lips joined, euphoria swallowed zoro. “i think i love you.” he whispered in the moonlight. “i think i love you too.” 

zoro had never had a better night's sleep. luffy’s presence alone calmed the storm which raged within him. he was at peace. 

**[jan,21]**

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the reality tv show they're watching is bling empire. yes, i finished it in one day.


End file.
